Quantitation of biogenic amine metabolites in cerebrospinal fluid has enabled this investigator to evaluate and monitor treatment of various metabolic and degenerative disorders of the CNS. Patients studied include those with familial dystonic-Parkinsonism, infantile spasms, torsion dystonia, Hartnup disease, PKU variants and various dysautonomic conditions.